PeDeKaTe
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Kai PDKT sama Jill? Gimana ya? Chap 6 is update!
1. Petani baru, Jill

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclamer : I don't know who make this game**

**Pairing : Jill x Kai**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**---------------------------------------  
**

**Want enjoy?**

**---------------------------  
**

KAI POV

Pagi ini masih sama, aku bangun, mandi, ganti baju lalu setelah itu membuka restaurant.

"Selamat pagi Kai!" Sapa Gray padaku,

"Yo! Selamat pagi juga Gray!" Aku balas menyapa,

"Jadi? Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanyaku pada Gray,

"Seperti biasa," Jawabnya

"Ok. Tunggu ya!" Kataku sambil mengambil jagung dan membakarnya,

"Heeii!!" Seseorang berteriak kearah kami, aku yang sedang membakar jagung berhenti sejenak dan menghampiri suara itu.

"Ada apa Ann?" Tanya Gray pada adiknya,

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Dia masih ngos-ngosan.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Ann

"Apa kalian tau? Katanya ada petani baru di Haibara farm," Jawab Ann,

"Oh,ya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Perempuan," Jawab Ann lagi,

"Waah.. Cantik atau tidak ya?" Tanyaku lagi,

"Ahh! Kau lihat saja sendiri! Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu itu, O,ya, aku ke Inn dulu ya! Byee!" Kata Ann padaku dan Gray.

Ann pun berlari meninggalkan kami,

"Emm.. Kai, apa kau mencium sesuatu?" Tanya Gray padaku,

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya sambil mencoba mencari bau itu,

"Seperti bau gosong.." Jawab Gray

"Oh iya! Aku kan sedang membakar jagung! Hwaa!! Tunggu sebentar ya Gray!" Ucapku panik lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

.

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap pergi ke Haibara farm untuk mengetahui siapa sang petani baru itu. Aku juga tidak lupa membawa beberapa jagung bakar untuk hadiah perkenalan.

Aku pun mulai berjalan keluar rumahku, bagaimana dengan resataurantku? Oh, kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, hari ini kan hari libur, jadi aku bebas jalan-jalan di kota ini.

.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Aku mengetuk rumah kecil di Haibara farm itu.

"Datang!" Orang berada di dalam rumah itu pun menyahut,

_Kriieek.._

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya cewek itu,

Cewek itu sangat cantik.

Tinggi tubuhnya yang sedikit pendek dariku,kulitnya yang putih, warna rambutnya yang indah itu dikuncir kuda, dan memakai baju _overall, _tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang manis. Aku jadi.. Terpesona,

"Em.. Ada apa ya? Kamu siapa?" Tanya cewek itu lagi.

"Aku Kai. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, boleh?" Tanyaku padanya

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan aku belum punya teman disini," Jawabnya,

"Oh, ya, silahkan masuk dulu," Katanya,

Aku pun masuk ke rumah itu, kami duduk di sekitar meja bundar,

"Eh, Kai, aku buat teh dulu ya," Ujar cewek itu,

"Eh, tunggu!" Cegahku,

Cewek itu menoleh, "Ada apa lagi?"

Aku menunjukkan jagung bakar yang kubawa, "Bagaimana kalau disajikan dengan ini?"

Dia mengangguk dan membawa jagung itu.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, cewek itu kembali datang dengan 2 cangkir teh dan dua piring jagung bakar.

Dia menaruh menu itu di atas meja bundar,

"Oh, ya, boleh kutau namamu?" Tanyaku padanya, memang dari tadi aku belum tau namanya.

"Eh, aku belum kasih tau ya? Hehe.. Maaf ya," Katanya "Namaku Jill."

"Oh, Jill. Aku punya restaurant lho di pantai, kapan-kapan datang ya!" Ujarku

"Restaurant? Boleh tuh. Tapi gratis ya?" Kata Jill,

"Iya deh, buat kunjungan pertama kamu," Kataku

.

Tak terasa malam sudah datang, dan sekarang adalah waktunya pulang.

"Jill, aku pulang dulu ya." Salamku

"Iya, iya. Makasih ya udah nemenin aku seharian," Kata Jill

"Ya. Tapi besok jangan lupa ke restaurantku ya! Aku tunggu loh" Kataku

"Daah!" Salamku yang dibalas dengan 'Daah'nya Jill.

-------------------------------------

**TBC..**

**------------------------------  
**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya…!  
Don't forget to Review!!**


	2. Keliling kota

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : I don't know who that lucky human**

**Pairing : Jill & Kai**

**Langue : You just can see this at Indonesian fanfic**

**.**

**Want enjoy?**

**.**

( Kai POV )

_._Tomorrow_._

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Jill, dengan menenteng pizza kali ini. Dia itu sangat menyukai pizza. Aku tahu itu saat mengobrol dengan dia kemarin.

_Tok.. Tok.. _

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Jill.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Jill pun membukakanku pintu.

"Ah, Kai? Ada apa?" Tanya Jill padaku,

"Ingin memeberimu ini," Jawabku sambil memberinya satu kotak pizza.

"Waah! Terima kasih Kai!" Dia berterima kasih padaku, aku hanya tersenyum,

"O, ya, Jill, aku ingin mengajakmu mengelilingi kota Mineral. _Would you_?" Tanyaku menggukan bahasa inggris yang artinya 'maukah kamu?'

"Boleh, kenapa ya? Sepertinya kau selalu tahu apa yang belum kulakukan," Katanya,

"Hehe.. Kai gitu loh!" Kataku membanggakan diri,

Dia hanya memasang wajah jengkel.

.

Aku berjalan menuju _Saibara Blacksmith_,

"Ini toko blacksmith, kau bisa meng_upgrade_ cangkul atau alat pertanianmu yang lain disini," Jelasku,

Dia hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau jalan disana menuju kemana?" Tanyanya ke arah _Poultry Farm_.

"Itu? Kalau kau kesana, kau menuju ke peternakan ayam. Lalu kalau kau masih berjalan lurus, kau bisa tiba di peternakan sapid an kuda." Jelasku lagi,

Aku menarik tangannya, "Ayo! Sekarang kita ke klinik!"

Wajahnya terlihat memerah, tapi dia tidak berontak, dia hanya mengikutiku.

.

"Ini klinik, disini kamu bisa _check up_, dan berobat," Jelasku,

Dia kembali mengangguk. "Disitu apa?" Tanya Jill sambil menunjuk _supermarket_,

"Itu _supermarket_, kamu bisa beli apapun disana," Jelasku lagi,

Aku menunjuk jalan lurus di depan, "Kalau kau lurus kedepan, kau akan melihat gereja," Jelasku,

"Ayo kita ke Inn!" Ajakku lagi, aku mulai berjalan. Tapi tunggu! Dia tidak mengikutiku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dia sedang terduduk lemas sambil memegangi perutnya,

Aku panik! Aku segera mendekatinya, "Jill? Ada apa?" Tanyaku khawatir,

"Se.. Seperti.. Nya.. _Magh _ku kambuh," Jawab Jill, aku kaget,

"_Magh_? Memangnya tadi pagi kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku lagi,

Tapi ia tidak menjawab, tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia pingsan.

Aku menggendongnya menuju klinik.

.

"Dokter, tolooong!" Teriakku, dokter pun datang,

"A-Ada apa ini?" Tanya Dokter panik.

Dia segera membawa Jill ke salah satu kamar klinik. Aku hanya bisa menunggu diluar.

_Kriiiekk.._

Pintu pun terbuka, aku kaget akan kedatangan orang itu.

"Hei author bego! Ngapain lo kesini? Ini kan lagi gawat!" Teriakku pada Melody,

"Eh, gue kesini Cuma pengen kasih tau sesuatu sama lo!" Teriak sang author,

"Apaan? Cepet ngomong!" Teriakku lagi,

Melody berjalan mendekat ke kuping Kai,

"Kau harus bisa merebut hati Jill. Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya sang author lagi,

Aku mengangguk, "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku lagi,

"Tenang saja! Setiap hari aku akan mengirim surat cara PeDeKaTe terbaik buatmu. Byee~" Kata sang author lalu keluar.

"Dasar author aneh!" Kataku pelan,

"Kai! Dia sadar!" Teriak dokter padaku, aku berlari menujunya.

"Kai?" Tanya Jill

"Tenang, aku akan selalu disini kok Jill," Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Jill.

Jill tersenyum padaku,

"O, ya, Kai, besok Jill sudah bisa pulang," Kata dokter,

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan lupa sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam ya!" Ingat dokter pada Jill,

Jill mengangguk,

"O, ya, Kai, Kau sebagai pacar yang baik harus menjaga pola makannya ya!" Pesan dokter padaku,

"Di.. Dia bukan pacarku, hanya teman.." Cegah Jill.

Aku tersenyum,"Sebagai teman yang baik aku akan menjaga pola makan Jill" Kataku semangat

.

_**TBC**_

.

**Bagaimana? Want to Review?**


	3. What?

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : NATSUME?**

**Pairing : Jill x Kai**

**A/N : Maaf apdetnya lama!!**

**--**

**Want enjoy?**

**--**

( Jill POV )

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku mencoba untuk duduk diatas ranjang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar. Rumahku. Ya, ini rumahku.

Aku mencium aroma makanan yang sangat lezat. Aroma yang sangat harum, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari perutku mulai berbunyi.

_Krieeeek…_

"Kau sudah bangun Jill?"

Aku memandang sosok yang bertengger di pintuku. Bandana ungu, baju coklat, dia Kai! Dia sedang memakai celemek sekarang.

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo makan! Aku sudah buatkan kau sup jagung." Ujar Kai sambil menarikku jalan. Aku hanya pasrah dan berjalan dengan pelan.

"K-Kai, anu.. Kau tidak bekerja?" Aku bertanya saat sudah duduk didepan meja makan. Tentu saja aku heran, Kai kan punya restoran disini. Kok malah menjagaku sih?

Kai menggeleng, "Aku kan sudah berjanji pada dokter untuk menjagamu beberapa hari ini. Dan janji itu akan kutepati." Jawab Kai tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum.

Aku meminum kuah sup itu perlahan. Rasanya sungguh pas dengan lidahku. Aku menatap Kai yang sedang menyiapkan jus anggur untukku. 'Kai sungguh baik, dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya untukku.'

"Jill? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Mau kusuapi?" Dia menyadari aku menatapnya dari tadi.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa kok! Kau tidak makan Kai?" Tanyaku mengubah topik pembicaraan,

Kai kembali menggeleng, "Kau makan saja duluan. Aku akan makan nanti." Ujarnya,

"Ta-Tapi.."

"?"

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu!"

Aku langsung kaget aku berkata begitu. Aku merasa mukaku memanas, a-aku jadi malu sekarang. Aku segera menundukan kepalaku.

( Kai POV )

Aku mematung sebentar. Aku tak menyangka Jill mau makan bersamaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai duduk dikursi depannya. "Boleh, tapi kau janji mau makan yang banyak ya?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Terlihat ekspresi mukanya yang kaget sekarang. Dia mengangguk. "Iya!!" Ujarnya ceria. Aku tersenyum, tetap Jill yang kukenal.

Dan kami menghabisi waktu ini dengan makan bersama. Kupikir karena sedang sakit, Jill akan makan sedikit. Ternyata banyak juga makannya! Tapi baguslah, daripada dia sakit lagi.

"Kai? Kok makannya gak dilanjutin sih?" Tanya Jill menatapku heran,

Aku menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang Jill. Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang makan." Jawabku,

Dia menaruh sendoknya kembali kemeja. "Kalau Kai selesai makan, aku juga selesai makan." Dia tersenyum dan segera bangkit.

"Eh, Jill! Jangan! Biar aku saja yang cuci!" Aku mencegah Jill mencuci piringnya,

Dia tersenyum kearahku, "Tak apa-apa kok, Kai. Aku yakin kau sangat lelah mengurusku." Lalu dia pun berlalu.

Aku hanya bisa diam saja sekarang sebelum aku mendapat pikiran untuk mengurus pertaniannya.

***

"Hmm.. Dimulai dari apa ya??" Aku berpikir sejenak,

"Woof! Woof!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kebawah. Disana terdapat anjing kecil berwarna coklat. Aku berjongkok dan melihat kalung namanya. "Oke Kaji. Aku akan memberi makanmu dulu." Aku segera menggendong Kaji agar dia dapat menuntunku.

Aku mengambil makanan anjing dan menaruh makanan itu di tempat makan Kaji.

"Sekarang menyiram tanaman." Aku segera menyiram semua tanaman Jill. Lalu setlah itu aku mengurusi ternak-ternaknya.

"Huufft… Melelahkan.." Kataku sembari mengelap keringat didahiku.

"Kai! Aku sudah siapkan kue!" Aku menengok, disana kulihat Jill sedang memakai celemek.

'Kue? Apa? Jangan-jangan dia…'

"Ayo cepat!! Nanti keburu dingin." Jill kembali berteriak, memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Yah.. Setidaknya harus kuhargai.' Aku berjalan menuju rumah Jill untuk memakan kuenya.

***

Jill memandang jam tangannya. "Kai, bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Jill,

"Tapi kau…"

"Ayo pulanglah, aku sudah baikan kok!" Jill mencoba menyuruhku pulang,

"Ee.. Baiklah jika kau merasa begitu." Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati ya Jill." Aku menyalami Jill,

_Cup!_

Satu kecupan kilat mengenai pipiku. Mukaku bersemu, "Jill?"

"Hati-haati juga Kai! _Konbawa_!" Dia menutup pintunya perlahan.

Jill? Apa maksudnya kecupan kilat itu? Apa dia…..

"Kai!"

Aku berbalik, aku menemukan Skye berada disitu, "Skye? Ngapain disini?" Tanyaku heran,

Dia tersenyum, "Mau menemui Jill." Jawabnya, "Dia kan pacarku."

Aku membisu, 'Kalau Jill adalah pacar Skye, lalu apa arti kecupan kilat tadi? Apa dia sudah.. Akh! Jangan pikirkan itu!' Aku segera berjalan menuju restoranku.

Aku menemukan sebuah lembaran yang tertempel didinding restoranku.

_To : Kai_

_Aku hanya ingin beri tahu padamu bahwa Jill sudah mempunyai pacar._

_Maka dari itu, kau harus lebih berusaha mendapatkan hatinya._

_Telpon aku jika kau ingin tahu caranya!_

_0856XXXXXX_

_From : Melody the author_

Aku menghela nafasku, "Aku sudah tahu itu, bodoh." Aku segera mengambil HP-ku dan menelpon ke nomor yang tertera disana.

(Melody=M dan Kai=K)

M : Halo?

K : Ada apa'an sih suruh nelpon gitu? Pulsaku nanti abis!

M : Mau tau gak sih caranya?

K : Mau sih. Tapia pa gunanya kalau dia sudah punya pacar?

M : Makanya ini ada caranya.

K : Gimana caranya?

M : Gini...bla..bla…bla…

K : Tapi kan Jill sudah..

M : Makanya harus dipisah dulu! Cepet deh! Jangan lama!

K : I.. Iya..

_Tuut.. Tuut.._

'A.. Aku harus bisa..!'

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Cuma mau nyaranin untuk review, maaf kalau apdetnya lama. Gak dapet ide sih.. Hehe…**

**Review?**


	4. Penyesalan

**PeDeKaTe © Melody-Cinta**

**Harvest Moon © NATSUME**

**--**

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Pairing : Kai x Jill**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**--**_

**PeDeKaTe chapter 4**

**--**

**Enjoy!!**

**--**

_~~(-Kai Sight-)~~_

Aku berlari kembali ke rumah Jill. Aku berhenti sejenak saat sampai didepan rumah Jill. Jujur, aku masih sangat _shock _dengan kejadian hari ini. Hari ini terjadi terlalu cepat! Aku sampai bingung sendiri!

Aku melirik jam tanganku. _11:45_. Aku menghela napas kesal. _Ini masih malam, kok aku mau saja sih disuruh Melody? Harusnya aku bisa tahan diri sampai besok!, _pikirku kesal sambil bersiap balik ke _restaurant_ku.

()()()**MORNING**()()()

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Semalam aku tidak tidur nyenyak. Jadinya sampai sekarang aku tetap merasa mengantuk. Aku melirik jam dinding diatas pintuku. _08:14_. Hmm… Aku buka toko pukul 9 saja kalau begitu.

Aku mengambil _handphone_ku dan menemukan _1 message _dan _1 missed call_. Aku melihat siapa yang menelfonku tadi.

_Missed Call,_

_Jill my crush, 06:05_

Aku terperanjat kaget. Jill menelponku? Sepagi itu? Untuk apa? Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk kedalam pikiranku. Aku masih bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya aku membuka pesan yang belum kubuka.

_Messege from : Melody_

_Kau kemarin tidak melakukan rencana itu ya? Kau akan sangat menyesal Kai._

_Kau tidak tahu kan apa akibat dari semua itu?_

_Cih. Aku jadi sebal membantumu! _

_PS : Jill sudah pindah dari Mineral Town. Dia pergi bersama Skye untuk bertunangan._

Aku makin terkejut membaca pesan dari Melody. Kucermati kata-kata terakhir dalam pesan itu.

_PS : Jill sudah pindah dari Mineral Town. Dia pergi bersama Skye untuk bertunangan._

Jadi..? Aku tidak salah lihat ya? Jill benar-benar pindah dari Mineral Town untuk.. Bertunangan dengan Skye?

Aku menunduk, _Maafkan aku tidak bisa melakukan rencana itu, Melody. Kau tahu kan? Kemarin itu sudah terlalu malam! Aku tak mungkin membawa kabur Jill dari Skye di tengah malam begitu! Aku mau kabur kemana?!, _pikirku kesal. Aku segera memakai bandana unguku; setelah mandi tentunya. Dan lalu bergegas ke _Haibara Farm_.

()()()**HAIBARA-FARM**()()()

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Jill; yang _mungkin _dulu. _Ayo Jill, buka! Jill!_, teriakku dalam hati.

_Krieek.._

Pintu mulai terbuka. "Jill… Eh? Kau siapa?" tanyaku saat menemukan perempuan berambut pirang. Pirang? Itu bukan warna rambut Jill, warna rambut Jill kan cokelat!

"Aku.. Aku Claire. Jill bukannya sudah pindah ya?" tanyanya dengan muka heran. APA?? Jadi Jill benar-benar..

Aku mencengkram bahu Claire keras. "DIA PINDAH KEMANA?! JILL DIMANA?!" teriakku keras,

Dia merasa kesakitan, "Le-Lepas .." rintihnya, aku langsung mengontrol diriku seperti semula lalu melepas cengkraman tanganku. "Dia ada di Forget-Me-Not-Valley kalau tidak salah .." jawabnya ragu,

_Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Bukankah summer tahun depan aku kesana ya?, _tanyaku dalam hati, _Hm! Betul! Aku bisa ketemu Jill disana tahun depan. Tapi.._, aku menghela nafas kesal, _Bagaimana kalau mereka pindah lagi nanti? Aku bisa stress!_, teriakku dalam hati.

()()()**KAI-SEASIDE-LOGDE-**()()()

"Kai? Kenapa sih? Kok kamu jadi sering melamun gitu?" tanya Gray membuyarkan lamunanku. Benar juga kata Gray. Kayaknya semenjak tadi aku melamun terus.

"Kalau kamu melamun terus. Nanti ayam-ayamku bisa mati tahu!" tegas Rick sambil menunjukku, kami semua bengong, "Hh.. Kau tidak ingat iklan di televisi ya? Kalau bengong itu bisa menyebabkan ayam tetangga mati. Nah, tetangga kalian itu kan aku!" jelasnya,

Aku dan Gray kompak tertawa. "Ya ampun Rick! Iya, iya. Aku nggak ngelamun lagi deh! Suer!" kataku sambil menunjukan huruf V.

"Baiklah .." Rick menghela nafas senang. Haha .. Rick .. Rick .. Kau bisa saja membuatku tertawa disaat seperti ini.

"Pagi Kai!" sapa Popuri riang sambil duduk di sebelah Rick. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengolesi jagung bakarku dengan mentega. "Oh, ya, Kak. Kayaknya si _Joy _mati deh! Dia udah nggak bergerak lagi tuh!" lapor Popuri.

"Apa?! _Joy_? Kok bisa mati sih? Diakan ayam kesayangan Kakak! Joy .. hiks .." Rick mulai menangis, namun sedetik kemudian dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, "Ini gara-gara kau melamun Kai! Aku kesal padamu!" lalu dia pun pergi dari sana.

"Ini." Aku menaruh sepiring jagung bakar pada Popuri. Popuri menatap piring itu ragu, "Mau kan? Ambil aja. Aku kasih diskon deh!" kataku tersenyum, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"_Itadakimasu!_" ucapnya ceria lalu melahap jagung bakar itu dengan lahap. Haha.. Dasar Popuri, kau memang polos ya?

"_Ah, Kai. Ada apa?" tanya Jill padaku,_

"_Ingin memberimu ini." Jawabku sambil memberinya satu kotak pizza._

"_Waah! Terima kasih Kai!" dia berterima kasih padaku, aku hanya tersenyum._

Sial! Sifat Popuri mengingatkanku kembali pada Jill. "Kai! Woi! Kai!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku kedua kalinya. "Eh, ada apa Gray?" tanyaku bingung,

"Aku mau bayar nih." Jawabnya sambil memberiku beberapa lembar uang. Saat ia ingin pergi, ia sempat berbalik lagi. "O, ya. Jangan melamun terus. Nanti ayamnya Rick mati lagi." Tambahnya yang membuatku terkikik geli.

"Ini. Terima kasih ya!" Popuri memberiku beberapa lembar uang dan pergi menjauh. Aku memegang pipiku kananku. _Hh.. Jill, asal kau tahu, aku masih belum mengerti arti kecupan kilat itu. Apa sih maksudnya? Apa kecupan perpisahan? Atau yang lainnya?_, pikirku bingung.

()()()**DOUG'S INN**()()()

Aku meneguk _wine_ku dengan perasaanku yang masih bingung. _Kalau aku masih stress begini, aku pasti bisa mabuk kalau minum wine, _pikirku sambil tersenyum. Namun itu tidak menyurutkanku untuk meminum _wine _itu.

~~(Normal Sight)~~

"Kau.. Mabuk?" tanya Cliff saat melihat Kai sedang jalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari _Inn_. Sebernya dia merasa bodoh karena menanyai dia mabuk atau tidak ke orang mabuk. Hah! Bikin pusing!

Cliff membopong Kai menuju gereja. _Mungkin dia bisa tenang di gereja. Lagi pula ada pastur kok disana, _pikir Cliff tersenyum.

()()()**CRUCH**()()()

"Hah .." Cliff mendudukan Kai yang sedang tertidur dikursi gereja.

"Cliff? Apa itu Kai?" tanya seseorang, Cliff menengok lalu tersenyum,

"Aku mohon kau jaga dia ya. Aku rasa dia memikirkanmu sampai jadi seperti ini, Jill." Kata Cliff lalu mengambil kursi ditempat lain. "Aku juga butuh konsentrasi penh untuk berdoa pada Tuhan." Dan diam.

Jill menatap Kai yang sudah tertidur pulas dikursi. "Memikirkanku? Apa maksudnya sih?" gumam Jill dengan nada heran.

To

Be

Continued

-

-

-

-

**Mohon reviewnya!! Peace! (^_-) V**


	5. Hari Yang Menyenangkan

**PeDeKaTe © Melody-Cinta**

**Harvest Moon © NATSUME**

**--**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Kai X Jill**

**Rated : T**

**--**

**PeDeKaTe chapter 5**

**--**

**_Enjoy!_**

**--**

~(Jill Sight)~

Aku masih bingung dengan perkataan Cliff tadi. Memikirkanku? Jujur, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya hal ini pada Cliff, tapi, dia kan sudah serius begitu berdoanya, jadi tidak enak. Jadi.. Apa lebih baik aku membawa dia ke rumah ya? Atau ke _clinic_?

Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya aku memilih membawa Kai menuju _clinic_. Walaupun rada susah sih, Kai kan lebih besar dan berat dariku..

**()()()CLINIC()()()**

_Klining!_

"Selamat datang!" sapa Elli dengan ramah. "Eh? Jill? Ada apa?" tanya Elli sambil membantuku menaruh Kai ke tempat tidur. Setelah Kai sudah terbaring, Elli menatapku, "Ada apa dengannya, Jill?" tanya Elli lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Elli. Tadi, saat aku sudah selesai berdoa di gereja, Cliff datang padaku dan memberikan Kai yang keadaannya sudah seperti ini." jelasku pada Elli. Elli mengangguk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Doctor yang baru saja turun dari dari tangga. Kelihatannya dia baru saja mencuci muka. Sudah ketahuan dari mukanya yang basah.

"I.. Ini, Kai.. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas sekarang dia pingsan. Tolong bantu dia.." Aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Doctor mengangguk lalu mulai memeriksa Kai. Aku cemas, aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya. Eh? Kenapa aku begini sih?

"Dia mabuk." itulah kata yang kudengar dari Doctor. Doctor menurunkan stetoskopnya. "Sepertinya dia mempunyai banyak pikiran sampai dia memilih meminum banyak _wine_ dan mabuk seperti ini." jelas Doctor.

Aku mengangguk tanda terima kasih. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Kai, kira-kira dia berpikir apa ya sampai-sampai mabuk seperti ini?

Aku pun dengan sabar menunggui Kai sampai bangun, namun mataku lama-lama terasa berat. Dan aku pun tertidur.

~(Kai Sight)~

"Eeenggh.." aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya pusing. Aku melihat ruangan disekitar berwarna putih. Dan disebelahku terdapat perempuan. Perempuan berambut cokelat diikat kuda. Hei, dia seperti.. Engh.. Jill?

"Uh.." perempuan menggeliat, tangannya tetap memegang tanganku erat. Aku mencoba tidak kaget, aku tidak mau membangunkannya, tapi apa daya, dia sudah terbangun sekarang. "Eh, Kai? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau.. Siapa?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu perempuan ini siapa. Oke, dia memang mirip dengan Jill. Tapi belum tentu kalau dia itu Jill, kan?

Perempuan itu terlihat kaget, "Kai? Kau tidak kenal denganku? Aku Jill! J-I-L-L!!" jawabnya. Mataku terbelalak. Aku bingung.

"Jill? Bukankah Jill sudah pergi ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley dengan Skye untuk bertunangan?" tanyaku heran. Kalau ini Jill, lalu yang berada di Forget-Me-Not-Valley siapa?

"Uph.. Hahahahahaha!!!" Jill tertawa lepas. Dia sempat ingin menahan tawanya namun tidak bisa. Aku merasa heran, kenapa dia tertawa? "Oh.. Itu ya masalahmu, Kai? Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku tidak jadi pergi ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Hanya Skye yang pergi kesana." Jelasnya.

Aku tertegun, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan Skye?" tanyaku bingung. Dan sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak bertunangan dengan Skye? Uh, tapi aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu. Jill bisa memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak nanti.

Jill berubah murung. Dia menunduk. Tidak menunjukan wajahnya padaku. "Aku.. Em.. Aku merasa perasaanku padanya sudah mengecil. Aku sepertinya.. Tidak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi. Sikapnya berubah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering menangkap basahnya yang sedang menggoda dengan wanita lain." jelasnya.

Spontan aku memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memeluknya. Tapi aku merasa hal ini bisa menenangkannya. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mulai merasa Jill menangis di dadaku.

_A minute later.._

Dia mulai lepas dari pelukanmu. "Terima kasih, Kai." ujarnya berterima kasih. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Bagaimana kalau aku beli makanan dahulu di Inn?" tanya Jill sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah baikan kok. Lebih baik kita makan sama-sama saja di Inn." ujarku mulai turun dari ranjang. Jill menatapku cemas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau sungguh-sungguh sudah baikan?" tanyanya cemas. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami pun membayar biaya perawatanku dan berjalan kearah Inn.

**()()()ON THE STREET()()()**

Sekarang hari sudah malam. Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu malam; perkiraanku sih sekarang itu sekitar jam tujuh malam. Jill menggandeng tanganku. Awalnya aku risih, tapi dia bilang, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menjagamu. Takut-takut kalau nanti kau pingsan lagi?" ah, alasan konyol. Tapi, toh, akhirnya aku tetap mau digandeng dengannya. Lumayan buat tambahan PDKT, hehe..

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk!" ajakku. Jill mengangguk dan kami pun masuk.

**()()()INN()()()**

Didalam sudah ada banyak orang. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk makan malam atau sering disebut _dinner_. Aku dan Jill mengambil kursi di tempat yang agak pojok. Alasannya sih, karena takut aku pingsan lagi. Uh, Jill, bukankah mabuk itu tidak akan pingsan dua kali?

"Mau pesan apa Jill? Kai?" tanya Ann yang sudah siap dengan buku catatannya.

"Aku pesan—"

"Pesan dua bento dan minumnya teh hangat! Ingat ya! Teh hangat! Jangan _wine_!" ucap Jill memotong. Dia menegaskan berkali-kali pada Ann bahwa minumannya itu teh hangat bukan _wine._

"Iya, iya, aku ingat kok, Jill. Kau jangan menegaskanku seperti itu." Ann menggembungkan pipinya sambil berjalan pergi.

Aku hanya dapat menahan tawaku. Jill, kau sebegitu perdulikah padaku?

"Nah, sekarang aku minta kau jangan pernah minum _wine _lagi! Apalagi mabuk, oke?" tanya Jill. Ah, semenjak kapan Jill jadi _overprotective _sama aku gini ya? Yah, _but it's good for my _PDKT-lah..!!!

"Iya, iya." ujarku. Tidak berapa lama makanan pesanan kami pun datang. Kami segera makan dengan lahap sampai makanan itu benar-benar habis. Lalu kami membayar makanan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Kai." ujar Jill.

"Eh, mau aku antarkan? Ini sudah malam lho!" aku memberitahu. Tapi dia malah menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja. Daripada besok kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi. Ups!" Jill menutup mulutnya. Mukanya memerah, begitu pula dengan mukaku. "Ah, sudah ya, dah!" dan dia pun berlari keluar. Aku hanya dapat membisu. Kata-kata terakhirnya itu.. Bukankah itu pertanda kalau dia ingin selalu denganku? Ah, senangnya!!

**()()()BEDROOM()()()**

Aku masuk kamar dengan perasaan gembira. Didalam kamar, aku menemukan Gray dan Cliff yang sedang mengobrol entah tentang apa.

"H-Hai Kai, a-apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Cliff malu. Ah, lupakan logatnya yang seperti menganggapku sebagai orang yang disukainya. Dia kan pemalu.

"Yap. Sangat.. Sangat.. Baikan!!" ujarku bersemangat sambil duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Ada yang salah denganmu hari ini. Ada apa, hah? Apa kau diterima oleh Jill?" tanya Gray menatapku curiga. Aku menggeleng.

"Itu terlalu baik, Gray. Jill masih ada di Mineral Town. Dan dia menungguku selama aku tadi pingsan. Kabar baik bukan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kearah Gray. Merasa kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa begitu dengan pacarnya, yap, si Claire.

"Hah, kalau begitu saja sih, aku dan Claire sering sekali melakukannya." Gray memberitahu. Aku menjadi panas. Baru saja aku mengejeknya dalam hati.

"Y-Ya sudah, jangan dipermasalahkan lagi. Le-Lebih baik kita tidur saja. Ya?" tanya Cliff. Ah, jujur, sebenarnya aku paling benci kalau Cliff sudah berkata dengan logat malu-malunya itu. Tapi aku sudah lelah. Dan kami bertiga pun tidur.

**()()()HAIBARA FARM()()()**

~(Jill Sight)~

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan masuk kedalam lalu menguncinya kembali. Aku duduk ditepi kasurku. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berkata begitu tadi? Pasti Kai menganggapku menyukainya! Padahal kan.. Padahal kan.. Aku.. Er~ Aku juga tidak tahu dengan perasaanku. Apa benar aku menyukai Kai? Tapi.. Bukankah selama ini aku menganggap Kai hanya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini…

"Hooamm.." aku sepertinya sudah lelah. Mungkin aku akan berpikir masalah ini esok. Lagipula, ini juga bukan masalah penting. Mungkin aku akan menunggu nanti saja. Sampai ada kepastian.

Kata terakhirku, selamat malam! Dan semoga mimpi indah semuanya!

**To Be Continue..**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Melody nggak apdet cerita ini, Melody akhirnya apdet juga!! Senangnya~~**

**Nah, sekarang, Melody boleh minta review nggak dari kalian? Soalnya tanpa review cerita Melody nggak akan berkembang. Akan menjadi bagus. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya!**

**Review!**


	6. Belajar Masak!

**PeDeKaTe © Melody-Cinta**

**Harvest Moon © NATSUME**

**Genre : Romance?**

**Pairing : Kai X Jill**

**Rated : T**

**PeDeKaTe chapter 6**

_**Enjoy!**_

~(Kai Sight)~

Aku bangun dari tidur lelapku semalam. Dengan kondisi yang masih mengantuk, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku dan mencuci muka.

_Cuuur!_

Air mulai mengalir. Aku menadahkan tanganku dan menunggu air di tanganku penuh. Setelah itu, aku mulai membasuh mukaku. Membuat aku lebih segar dari yang tadi. Aku menatap ke cermin, _apa maksud perkataan Jill kemarin? Apa benar dia ingin menemuiku lagi hari ini? Tak mau pisah dengaku, huh?_, pikirku tersenyum menyeringai. Tanpa berniat memikirkan itu lagi, aku mulai membersihkan tubuhku.

**()()()ON THE STREET()()()**

Aku berjalan menelusuri Rose Square. Kulihat papan pengumuman disana.

**COOKING FESTIVAL,**

**BESOK LUSA PUKUL 10.00,**

**TEMA MASAKAN : GORENG,**

**PENDAFTARAN TELAH DIBUKA. SILAHKAN MENDAFTAR KE MAYOR.**

Aku berpikir sejenak. _Cooking festival, huh? Itu bukan hal yang susah bagiku. Mungkin aku harus ikut,_ pikirku sambil menopang dagu. Lagipula, semua orang di Mineral Town sudah tau kalau hasil masakanku ini enak, kan? Kalau tidak enak, kenapa coba aku buat resto disini?

"Hai," sapa seseorang yang dari suaranya sudah aku kenal. Aku pun menengok dan mendapati Jill berada disana—berdiri dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Eh, hai juga, Jill." balasku sedikit gugup. Jarak kami tidak begitu jauh, yah.. kira-kira jarak muka kami hanya 7 cm?

Jill mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengumuman di papan. Ia membacanya seksama sambil menopang dagu. "Jadi, kau mau ikut _Cooking Festival_, Kai?" tanya Jill menoleh padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau ikut tidak, Jill?" tanyaku membalik pertanyaan. _Well_, sebenarnya aku bingung mau bicara apa. Jill menunduk, dari tampangnya sudah terlihat sedih. "Ah, kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyaku dengan panik.

Jill segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan kok! Kai nggak salah! Hanya…" Jill sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namun setelah menarik nafas, dia pun melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku tidak bisa menggoreng. Aku hanya bisa memanggang… Itu pun hanya kue yang waktu itu kau makan saja.." Jill kembali menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu, Jill! Tenang saja, aku sudah professional dalam masak-memasak!" kataku mantap. Sedikit menyombong sih, tapi emang kenyataan, mau apa coba?

"He? Bolehkah?" tanya Jill dengan mata berbinar. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuka _restaurant_ku. Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekaligus membantuku. Sambil bekerja, aku akan mengajarimu cara memasak!" ujarku sambil menarik tangannya menuju pantai. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengikutiku.

**()()()RESTAURANT()()()**

Aku menunjukkan menu restoranku pada Jill. "Jadi, dari semua menu yang ada disini, menu mana yang bisa kau buat?" tanyaku dengan raut muka (sok) mengerti.

"Emm.. rasanya tidak ada.." Jill menggeleng pelan. "Menu restoranmu terlalu professional dan _elite_." lanjutnya yang langsung membuatku GR. Tapi aku menjoba diam saja. Jaim gitu.

"Kau pasti bisa. Sekarang aku akan ajarkan kau cara membuat jagung bakar. Pertama…" aku mulai menunjukkan cara membuat jagung bakar. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti melihat aku bergerak menambahi bumbu yang diperlukan dengan lihai.

"Nah, sekarang, coba kau yang lanjutkan. Bisa kan?" tanyaku memberikan peralatan membuat jagung bakar pada Jill. Jill mengangguk dengan senyum girang. Ia mengambil peralatan yang kukasih dan mulai membuat jagung bakar.

"Permisi.." seseorang dari dalam restoran memanggil. Aku segera mengambil papan berjalanku dan pergi keluar untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi! Apa yang ingin kau pesan di pagi yang cerah ini?" sapaku ramah sambil tersenyum. Mataku terfokus pada selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang tengah aku genggam untuk dapat segera mencatat pesanan pelanggan tersebut.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari Jill. Aku yakin kau sedang bersamanya saat ini." pelanggan itu menjawab dengan nada yang dingin. Aku tau suara ini, aku tahu nada ini. Aku pun dengan enggan melihat pada orang itu.

"Ka.. Kau..? Kau Skye, bukan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit kaget. Dia mengangguk dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ya. Aku Skye. Dan aku yakin kau sedang bersama Jill sekarang. Aku minta, panggilkan Jill sekarang." ujar Skye menatapku tajam. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Jill? Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melukai Jill lagi!

"Kau mau apa, hah?" tanyaku tak kalah dingin. Apa sebenarnya mau Skye? Bukankah dia sudah berada di Forget-Me-Not Valley? Untuk apa dia balik lagi kesini? Dan mencari Jill?

"Aku tahu kau telah merebut hati Jill. Dia tak lagi mencintaiku karena kau!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Eh? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak pernah merebut hati Jill! Aku senang kalau Jill senang, kok!

"Tapi dia bilang kau.."

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku dan Skye menoleh pada sosok itu. Ternyata dia adalah Jill. Dengan rambutnya yang masih terikat kuda dan ditambah celemek yang ia pinjam dariku.

"Jill.." aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Aku memilih untuk menyebut namanya saja tanpa bicara apapun.

"Jill, aku ingin bicara padamu!" ujar Skye kepada Jill. Jill mendekat. Ia melihat Skye dengan tatapan aku-tidak-ingin-melihat-kau-disini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jill menatap ke lain arah. Aku yakin, dia pasti tidak mau menatap wajah Skye sedikit pun.

"Kai, bisakah kau pergi sebentar?" tanya Skye menatap kearahku. Aku terlonjak kaget, tapi akhirnya aku pergi dari sana dan mengumpat di balik tembok untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Jill berkata dengan ketus. Aku yakin, sampai sekarang, pasti dia masih belum mau melihat muka Skye.

"Jill, jujur padaku. Kau menyukai Kai, kan? Maka dari itu kau meninggalkan aku? Ya, kan?" tanya Skye dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Mukaku perlahan bersemu. Jill menyukaiku?Ah, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin.

"Apa masalahmu? Lagipula, aku meninggalkanmu itu karena aku tidak yakin dengan cintamu! Aku sudah berkali-kali memergokimu menggoda wanita lain! Apa itu belum cukup, hah?" dari suara Jill, aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa Jill sudah ingin menangis. Suaranya terdengar agak serak.

"Masalahku itu adalah kau, Jill! Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu! Aku ingin kau menjauh dari Kai itu!" Skye membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi dari yang tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tetap mau putus! TITIK!" Jill berteriak kesal. Tak lama setelah itu, kulihat ia berlari melewatiku dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Jill..?" ucapku pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memelukku masih dengan tangisannya yang sesunggukkan. "Kau kenapa Jill? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku kalau mau.." ujarku lembut sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." ia masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku pun hanya diam dan membiarkannya menangis di dadaku.

**To **

**Be**

**Continue**

**888888888888**

**Hwa, maaf ya kalau Mel lama apdet cerita ini.. Abis nggak ada ide sama sekali sih.. Tapi ini udah Mel usahain. Tolong reviewnya ya para readers yang cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng dan baik-baik~~ *merayu mood : on***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
